Limited Edition Dolls
Limited Edition Dolls are dolls produced in limited total quantity of dolls produced or for only a set time period. These dolls are typically numbered (in this format: "__/__"); are physically signed by a designing Doll Artist (either on their doll body; in the case of Artist Dolls, on their brochure); come with a Doll ID Tag identifying them as a Limited Edition Doll; may/may not come with a brochure or information sheet providing information about the doll, and/or come with an official Certificate of Authenticity (COA). Please keep in mind that over time, styles of each of these formats have varied; there is no "one" certain type of format exclusively used and additional formats may still be added as this wiki increases in the information collected and cataloged. The formats as described below are meant to serve as a guide to give you a general idea as to what you may see on/come with, a Limited Edition Doll. Limited Edition Dolls are Numbered Each numbered doll will have the following format: “__/___”. The first number refers to where in the limited quantity of dolls produced, that doll was made; the second number refers to the total number of limited edition dolls produced. These numbers will always appear on either the front or back torso and/or on the back of the neck. They may appear in a pre-formatted stamp on the front torso with the Doll Artist's signature, number, and/or appear along with the year of production. Dolls with this type of torso stamp are typically Handcrafted Play Dolls. Torso signatures may also be entirely handwritten without stamp such as Martha Pullen Handcrafted Play Dolls. Note: the presence of a torso signature does not make the doll a limited edition doll; the doll must also be numbered. Limited Edition Dolls are Signed by Doll Artist/Manufacturer Limited Edition Dolls are signed by their Doll Artist; the exception is generally in the case of Gotz Handcrafted Play Dolls, which may be generically signed by either Marianne or Franz Gotz (the exception to this is Marianne's personal line, "The Marianne Designer Collection" dolls which all bear the neckstamp "M. Gotz" - see below). Artist signatures may appear in pre-formatted stamps (such as the photo example top/right of "EVE"); some may be physically signed on other parts of the doll body such as the neck or foot, and some have signatures placed within the neckstamp marking itself. Again, styles and formats have varied over time. Not All "Signed" Dolls are Limited Edition Dolls Gotz would oftentimes physically sign dolls either in person at the time of purchase or at special events/store locations. This is why you will oftentimes come across dolls that are personally signed (see example) or generically signed (see example). The year that appears on these doll's torso do not necessarily reflect their year of production; these dolls may be signed years after they were actually produced. Remember: A doll will only be a Limited Edition Doll if it is also numbered "___/___". Non-Limited Edition Doll Signature.jpg|Example of a doll that is PERSONALLY SIGNED|link=https://gotz-doll.wikia.com/wiki/1990_SHIRLEY_-_Soft_Standing_20%22_WEICHSTEHPUPPE_55067 Generic Signed Doll.jpg|Example of a Doll that is GENERICALLY SIGNED Also keep in mind the following information on Signed Dolls: *Dolls that are signed and appear along with a year do not necessarily mean that doll was produced '''in' that year''. *'Dolls that are personally or generically signed are not necessarily worth a considerable amount more on the secondary market than unsigned dolls'. The doll's originality (does it have it's original outfit and accessories; hairstyle; paperwork; box, etc) and its condition (is it mint in box? used? does it smell like smoke?) along with its type (is it a Play Doll; Handcrafted Doll, or Artist Doll?) are all factors that will determine a doll's worth. Regardless of whether a doll is a Limited Edition Doll or not, Gotz dolls are one of the finest dolls you will ever own! Limited Edition Dolls are Identified as Such. * Dolls produced after 1994 will come with a Doll ID Tag which contains important cataloguing information about that doll such as their German Doll Type; catalog code; height in cm/inches; body type, etc. This is why Gotz Doll Wiki refers to them as Doll ID Tags vs. Hang Tags (as they contain important cataloguing information). Earlier dolls will not have this Doll ID Tag; in this case, one can tell if a doll is a limited edition doll by whether or not it has a torso signature AND is numbered. * Many Limited Edition Dolls come with brochures with details about that doll, such as how/why it was made and/or details about its Doll Artist. These brochures will also announce that doll as a Limited Edition Doll. The style of these brochures will vary. Certificate of Authenticity Limited Edition dolls typically come with a Certificate of Authenticity (COA) validating and assuring their authenticity. These may be separate pieces of paper (such as the example on the left) or be included on the brochure (such as the example on the right). Each COA will include the number of that doll/quantity produced; year of production, and include the Doll Artist's original Signature, along with additional information (such as who it was made for, etc). Category:General Information Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Limited Edition Dolls Category:Limited Edition Baby Dolls